Libertarian
Belief System Preamble As Libertarians, we seek a world of liberty; a world in which all individuals are sovereign over their own lives and no one is forced to sacrifice his or her values for the benefit of others. We believe that respect for individual rights is the essential precondition for a free and prosperous world, that force and fraud must be banished from human relationships, and that only through freedom can peace and prosperity be realized. Consequently, we defend each person's right to engage in any activity that is peaceful and honest, and welcome the diversity that freedom brings. The world we seek to build is one where individuals are free to follow their own dreams in their own ways, without interference from government or any authoritarian power. In the following pages we have set forth our basic principles and enumerated various policy stands derived from those principles. These specific policies are not our goal, however. Our goal is nothing more nor less than a world set free in our lifetime, and it is to this end that we take these stands. Statement of Principles We, the members of the Libertarian Party, challenge the cult of the omnipotent state and defend the rights of the individual. We hold that all individuals have the right to exercise sole dominion over their own lives, and have the right to live in whatever manner they choose, so long as they do not forcibly interfere with the equal right of others to live in whatever manner they choose. Governments throughout history have regularly operated on the opposite principle, that the State has the right to dispose of the lives of individuals and the fruits of their labor. Even within the , all political parties other than our own grant to government the right to regulate the lives of individuals and seize the fruits of their labor without their consent. We, on the contrary, deny the right of any government to do these things, and hold that where governments exist, they must not violate the rights of any individual: namely, # Right to Life -- accordingly we support the prohibition of the initiation of physical force against others; # Right to Liberty of Speech and Action -- accordingly we oppose all attempts by government to abridge the freedom of speech and press, as well as government censorship in any form; and # Right to property -- accordingly we oppose all government interference with private property, such as confiscation, nationalization, and eminent domain, and support the prohibition of robbery, trespass, fraud, and misrepresentation. Since governments, when instituted, must not violate individual rights, we oppose all interference by government in the areas of voluntary and contractual relations among individuals. People should not be forced to sacrifice their lives and property for the benefit of others. They should be left free by government to deal with one another as free traders; and the resultant economic system, the only one compatible with the protection of individual rights, is the free market. Manifesto As a party, our policies can be essentially boiled down to the basics of property rights and the Non-Aggression Principle. As such, these principles should be defined as follows: Property is defined as the land or materials, which are owned by an individual. More so, if an individual has claimed property, this property then becomes an extension of the individual’s being. This is a concept known as property rights. The Non-Aggression Principle (NAP) is a simple philosophical concept which encompasses interactions, and attempts to apply an objective moral framework to them. The principle states that the only immoral act that one can commit is to initiate violence against another individual. This, by definition, extends to violating another’s property rights. The NAP also allows for self-defense, in the case that violence is initiated or going to be initiated against an individual. It is not immoral for an individual to retaliate or prevent harm to themselves, others, or their property. There are many ways to interpret property rights and the NAP, resulting in a large variety of views. Libertarians don't believe in imposing their will on others, and generally fight to allow the individual the ability to make their own choices. Membership Current Members Ron Paulin, Founder of Libertarian Party and Primary Delegate of the 4th Parliament Libertarian !!3EcJjRcbM/l John Locke, Acting Leader & Constitutional Draftsman Libertarian !hEpdoZ.tHUJasonB party pooper party !!K4qf96WNALm Yaro !!Mg0/n8IBn+K Net_UserLibertarian !8c5.KK/9FU Catharsis, Party Whip Libertarian I!acVMK/7m6iK (Previously: Flake Libertarian !!8jBPErnxP1I) Tfw_gf !zDEuRsKed6 Rin Pill Libertarian !SLPv9jaBYc Zagreb Libertarian !!+bKlNgi9yyw Rond Paul !SGRPrwhmGE ID:0SK9TiMo Ron Paul Libertarian !cleKNy8Dnk Totalian Libertarian !RYqzYNZXzE Some random faggotLibertarian !v6vs6ANDBY Libertariakanker party pooper party Texas Libertarian !Vn1w9ZHWZk dINGIS Libertarian ID:omWmavMV Herman Cain MP Candidate !btr76hqMa6 Big Dick Tony Libertarian Israel Goldstein Candidate Libertarian Dob Jole Libertarian !!z3Lf/vIW4kd Peppa Greens Party !sFDTLPh/As Grand Rand libertarian ID:4ebUEq1T Peppa Greens Party !sFDTLPh/As Rick PaulLibertarian !!XOac6frt+Ny Rob Swanson Libertarian !EicIaZJbY6 RuPaul Party ID:MNf+B2ax Melly Libertarian !!rdTCjLakIjm Ebinstonia Libertarian !9fDV3dXwD2 average burger Libertarian !!J9DP9yXhYoO Benito Mussolini Libertarian !Da02nkgBYM Ludwig N. Hayek Libertarian !zpAaSWRxxA Dux Libertarians !R3aS3juv/k LegitmateARDMan Libertarian!UfCqaHbX9U Spiritual Accumulation of Anarchist Martyrs Party !!4bKSACmRuN5 Mister Star Libertarian !!PA9+bSFpT8S Castor Libertarian !!TkDcwPc5LYX Harold Hill Libertarian !!hn7kni20+Gv Engels Ankles Libertarian !!u1jIP4z7+3D Adolf Eichmann Libertarian !!Ho8YFUnx18C Questions about the party? Chat with us, we're a fun bunch https://chatstep.com/#Libertarian Category:Political Parties Category:Libertarian Party Category:Articles